I love you
by kyou-kuns girlfriend
Summary: Lettuce tells Ryou she loves him....a general one shot story...i read it over myself it's very cute...well i hope you enjoy plez r


This is my fist attempt to write a Tokyo mew mew ficcy --; so sorry if it's horrible! I was so happy when they put a Tokyo mew mew section on fanfiction I could hardly stand it!  
  
A lot of my friends have told me I act just like lettuce....yea I'm a klutz XD...anyways since lettuce being my favorite character off Tokyo mew mew I decide to make a ficcy for all LettucexRyou fans....seeing I'm one as well.  
  
Sorry if I'm just rambling about...it's a habit --; well I better stay the story eh?  
  
DC: kyou-kuns girlfriend doesn't own Tokyo mew mew  
  
--; I SO WISH I DID!!!!  
  
DC: well you never will!  
  
Sigh if I did it would be like so screwed up...sorry rambling on again...  
  
DC: on with the ficcy  
  
XD  
  
(-)(-)(-)  
  
Like every normal day a girl with dark green hair and shining gray eyes ran down the street hurriedly. Her to braids bouncing as she ran toward a large building with hearts all over it.  
  
She smiled, '_I can't wait till I reach work...he'll be there...'_ a blush scattered across her face at this thought  
  
She smiled one last time as she entered the large heart covered building. She smiled at what she saw. One girl with blonde hair was twirling two plates a top of sticks while another girl with blue hair sat and drank tea, in the back she could her some yelling and she saw a red head walk out of the kitchen furious, standing next to her was a farley tall girl with beautiful purple hair.  
  
_'My friends'_ she thought as she walked over to the blue haired girl.  
  
The girl snorted, "looks like your late again lettuce-san..."  
  
"Well...ummmm...that is..." lettuce said stuttering  
  
"Leave lettuce-san alone mint-san...at lest she **WORKS**!"  
  
Lettuce blushed and looked down, "Arigato ichigo-san"  
  
Mint looked away, "whatever" with this she glared at ichigo and started to walk toward the purple haired girl, "I'll go hang out with Zakuro-chan..."  
  
Ichigo sighed and walked away.  
  
_'I better go put my uniform on...'_ lettuce though with a sweatdrop and began walking toward the bathroom. Once she reached the bathroom she quickly slipped her uniform on and ran out of the bathroom slipping on a piece of toilet paper and tumbling into some one. (a/n: she was at the entrance of the girls bathroom)  
  
'Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi!" lettuce said quickly as she looked down.  
  
"Its okay lettuce-san just get back to work."  
  
Lettuce looked up and to her surprise it was Ryou.  
  
"Shirogane-kun...gomen...I'll get back to work now," lettuce said blushing  
  
Ryou nodded as she walked off.  
  
"ONEE-CHAN!!!!" the blonde haired girl screamed as she hugged lettuce.  
  
"Oh...hi pudding you okay? Lettuce asked  
  
"Pudding is okay, but onee-chan seems sad..." pudding said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm fine..." lettuce said forcing a smile  
  
"Okay" pudding said and ran off to twirl some more plates.  
  
Lettuce sat down on one of the tables...she was sad to tell the truth...she was happy to come to work everyday...to see her friends.... but most of all...to see him.... but he probably didn't feel the same as she did.  
  
Ichigo noticed lettuce was acting strange and walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Lettuce-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You okay?" ichigo asked  
  
Lettuce shook her head no.  
  
"Lets talk outside" Ichigo said frowning  
  
(-)(-)(-)  
  
"Hey lettuce what's up? Why have you been so gloomy for the past weeks?" Ichigo asked  
  
"Well...it's...just that I-I love...Shirogane-kun,' as lettuce said this a small blush crept across her face, "and I think he hates me..." at this tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Ichigo smiled, "Ryou-sama doesn't hate you lettuce san...in fact I think he likes you as well"  
  
"Really?" lettuce asked  
  
"Really," Ichigo replied  
  
Lettuce smiled wiped her tears away and hugged Ichigo, "arigato Ichigo-san"  
  
Lettuce slowly wobbled inside and when she saw Ryou her heart skipped a beat as she walked toward him, "ummmm.... Shirogane-kun? "  
  
"Yea?" Ryou asked flashing his warm smile at lettuce  
  
"I-I think I love you..." lettuce said as her whole face was consumed in red.  
  
Ryou blushed and looked at lettuce, "uh lettuce.... i...I love you too"  
  
Everyone looked at Ryou and lettuce their face where red with envy for they wished they had a special someone.  
  
Ryou led lettuce out side leaned over and softly kissed lettuce on the lips. Lettuce blushed slightly and kissed him back...her one wish had finally come true.  
  
**END!**  
  
(-)(-)(-)  
  
Well I hope all lovers of Tokyo mew mew and of LettucexRyou pairings enjoyed this story, sorry it was only one chapter long I plan on writing another story where Lettuce and Ryou fall in love but...I have to finish my story A fight of two seeing I've only done the first chapter many thanks to all who will support this story and to all who supported my ccs story I would like to thank,  
  
**sin katt** for I got the idea from one of her stories  
  
For all ppl who are looking for a good  
  
LettucexRyou story  
  
Or  
  
MasayaxIchigo fic I advise you read **YOU WILL be mine** by **sin katt** great story!  
  
Till next story Ja Ne (see ya in Japanese) 


End file.
